Vacation In NL
by Abbi4Raie
Summary: While on vacation, Abby takes Tony, McGee, and Ziva to Newfoundland


**So, here's a new fanfic. It probably won't be very long, but I will keep writing it til the end. Also, I decided to describe a book in this chapter. Sorry if that's a bit annoying.**

**Also, I decided to write this because it is about my one year anniversary of being here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Republic of Doyle, Night Wars, Angry Birds, or anything else that may be in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So, Abby, can you tell us where we are going?" Tony asked when the seat-belt sign turned off.<p>

She grinned. "Somewhere in Canada."

"Oh, God, no." McGee whined. "That place is horrible - ow! Abby!"

She shrugged. "Do not say that about that beautiful country. Plus, this place is a little different. And, no, it is not Quebec."

"Thank God." Tony sighed. "I do not want to be stuck in a french place."

Ziva watched, amused, as the others talked about their destination. She didn't even know exactly where they were going. And it was funny watching as they tried to get it out of Abby.

"Nope, there is no way I am going to tell you." Abby mimed locking her mouth shut and throwing the key over her shoulder.

Ziva chuckled at that.

When the boys continued to pester her, Abby reached into her carry-on and pulled out an ipod and a set of headphones. She plugged the headphones into the ipod and shoved them into her ear, turning the music up loud.

"Whatever," Tony grumbled, turning towards the front with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Ziva looked over at the seat next to her, watching Tony's grumpy face become bored. He sighed before pulling out an iphone and starting to play a game.

She chuckled, realising it was the extremely popular app Angry Birds.

She picked up her book, deciding now was the best time to get some of it read.

x.

Ziva could feel the eyes on her. And it was getting annoying.

"What?" she said, without looking up.

"Whatcha reading?" Tony said.

"Is that all you want?"

"I'm bored. I want conversation. So tell me what you're reading."

She looked up now, because she _hates _when she is told what to do by any person other than Gibbs.

Ziva sighed, seeing the puppy-dog eyes of Tony DiNozzo. "Fine. I will tell you about my book. "

When she didn't continue, Tony said, "_Today_, Ziva."

She sighed again. "I am only about halfway through it, _since you interrupted me_, but _anyway_, it is called Night Wars. It is about these two forces of darkness that are mortal enemies. But, since they are the two strongest of all of them, they decide to work together. All every force of darkness wants is to destroy the world Ashapola, or God, created. So these two forces, the Winterwent and the High Horse, have found a way. All they have to do is steal some babies' dreams, since every baby's first dream is of how the world is created and they understand everything, but when they wake up they forget it all. But the evil creatures have to figure out how to actually view these dreams.

"There seems to be an epidemic in a few towns, because every baby born there constantly cries, never sleeping. Many of them are dieing, and the others are all in critical condition. But that is because, by stealing their first dream, they steal their complete ability to dream, causing them to panic. And so the forces of darkness decide that instead of going into the dreams of the babies, they decide to go into the mothers' dreams to get to the baby before it is born. Though it will still kill the baby.

"There are these five people, people that you would think are completely normal, but they are not. They are Night Warriors, the people who go into dreams and battle forces of darkness to restore order in the world. Four of them don't even know that before they are told by Springer, which is Ashapola's messenger. And they are the ones that have to save lives of more babies, and the lives of everybody on Earth."

"Sounds interesting." Tony grinned, but it quickly faded. "I'm guessing you want me to let you continue reading it?"

"Yes," Ziva said, re-opening the book.

"Alright."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ziva watched Tony turn and look behind him. He turned back to the front and started looking for something to do. When he found nothing, he sighed.

Ziva was too focused on her book to care. She continued to ignore him, no matter how many times he sighed dramatically.

Minutes later, she gasped.

"Oh, my God."

"What?" Tony said from next to her.

"Nothing, just something that happened in the book."

When the seatbelt sign turned on again, Abby bounced up and down in her seat, shaking the ones around her. "Omigod, we're almost there!"

"Abby, stop!" McGee said.

"Fine," she huffed. "But it's so exciting. You are going to meet one of my friends who lives there!"

Nobody replied, instead waiting for the plane to land.

x.

The four walked out of the airport and into the colder-than-they're-used-to summer air.

"Abby, where are we?" Tony whined.

"An island called Newfoundland. It's beautiful, isn't it?" She spun in a circle, her arms spread wide.

"At least it's sunny."

"Oh, yeah, just to let you know, this is a pretty rare occurrence. Also, St. John's, where we are now, is the foggiest, snowiest, wettest, windiest, and cloudiest of all the major Canadian cities."

"Great," Tony grumbled. "Why did you have to bring us _here."_

"Well," Abby said, "When it has nice weather, it's beautiful. It can even make most bad weather beautiful."

The group made their way to a hotel, checking in and putting their bags in their rooms, before going out to explore the province.

First, they went to go get some of their money changed to Canadian dollars. Then they went to Abby's friends place.

Shortly after knocking, a blonde woman opened the door. As soon as she saw the goth, a huge smile appeared on her face. "Abby, you made it!"

"Sure did!" Abby leaned in and hugged the woman.

Tony cleared his throat. "Abbs, can you introduce us?"

"Oh, right." Abby grinned. "This is Leslie Bennett. She works for the RNC. Leslie, this is Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Ziva David. They work at NCIS with me."

"Hello," Leslie said to the three.

"So, Leslie, want to join us in exploring?" Abby wondered.

"Alright. I don't have to be at work right now, anyway." When she said these words, the others started to really notice her accent. "Let's go."

Abby squealed, clapping her hands, and the five headed out to the streets of St. John's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please review!<strong>


End file.
